The present invention relates generally to internal combustion engines. More particularly, the present invention relates to two-stroke, diesel aircraft engines.
Internal combustion engines generally include an engine block defining a cylinder which includes a reciprocally operating piston. A cylinder head is generally mounted to the engine block over the cylinder. As generally known, the overall operation, reliability and durability of internal combustion engines depends on a number of design characteristics. One such design characteristic involves the piston pin or wrist pin/connecting rod connection. Uneven wear, excessive deflection or other structural deformities of the wrist pin will adversely affect the performance of an engine. Another design characteristic involves providing adequate cooling for fuel injectors. Generally, fuel injectors are in close proximity to the high heat regions of the combustion chambers. Without proper cooling, a fuel injector can malfunction and, in some cases, completely fail. Another design characteristic involves sufficiently cooling the cylinder heads. Thermal failure or cracking of a cylinder head results in costly repairs to the engine. Yet another design characteristic involves providing coolant to cooling jackets in multiple cylinder engines having a plurality of cylinder banks. Inadequate flow or obstructed flow of the coolant through the cooling jacket can result in engine failure.
A heat conducting fireplate or deck is typically provided beneath the cylinder head, and a combustion chamber is defined between the piston and the fireplate. Many internal combustion engines utilize a plurality of head bolts to secure the cylinder head to the engine block so as to provide a clamping force that seals the cylinder head to the engine block to prevent the undesirable escape of by products created by combustion within the combustion chamber.